House rules (LOTR Gondor vs Mordor)
The house rules of LOTR Gondor vs Mordor (GvM) are intended to enhance players' enjoyment of that persistent world. These rules are current as of 13 February 2008. Communicating on GvM * English is the official language of GvM. Many languages are spoken here; please let us know if you are having trouble reading any rules or understanding something as there may be someone who can translate for you. You are responsible for the rules. * This is a family-friendly server; swearing, talk about sex or drugs, racist comments, etc., is not allowed. Naming characters *Do not make characters with names taken from the Lord of the Rings (LotR). It is unoriginal and can cause confusion because some of the NPCs in GvM are LotR characters. *If a DM or Deputy finds your name too offensive or vulgar, you will change your name. PvP engagement *PvP is allowed and encouraged. All PvP rules apply to your familiar, summon or dominated NPC; they are your responsibility. *You may attack, without warning, any character of the opposite faction that is not of effortless rank to you. Bear in mind that it is possible for an easy player to see you as impossible. *You may not raise an enemy character that you stumble across and immediately attack them to score an easy PvP kill. *You may not attack anyone with an effortless rank to you, unless they *# attack you directly, *# pickpocket you (and you actually spot the attempt yourself), *# hang around to spy for their party and/or prevent you from resting (If you suspect this, you must tell that player to leave the area twice. If they do not leave, you may kill them and invoke the 10 minute evacuation rule.), *# buff and/or heal a group of NPCs you are currently attacking, or *# instantly close a gate on you that you just bashed open. *Party PvP: If an effortless attacks another member of your traveling party, you are obligated to defend your comrades; but if you are traveling under greater sanctuary with your companions, that effortless is still off-limits to you. Additionally, area-effect spells are not acceptable methods of initiating party PvP if there is a chance of injuring effortless players. *Accidental infringements such as attacks of opportunity will happen. Make your apologies and move on. *The loser of a PvP cannot engage the winner, no matter where, for 10 minutes even if the winner is fighting your teammates on another map. *The winner of a PvP can attack the loser again (even if under 10 minutes) if the loser attacks a teammate in another area. It is a perk of being a winner of a PvP. PvP execution *ALL tactics are legal (HIPS, GS, IGMS, Bigbys, etc.) If you plan on using the Flesh to Stone spell, be prepared to ALSO use the Stone to Flesh spell if you can't actually finish the kill (yes it is possible.) *If you disarm your opponent's weapon, it must be returned to him after the fight. *You may NOT log out in the middle of a PvP fight for any reason. If you crash, log back in, explain, and resume fighting. *You MAY flee for your life! However, fleeing to Eru's Lounge through the portal in your home city is not allowed. PvP aftermath *After a PvP kill, you MUST raise your fallen opponent. You may wait a short time if you have to defend yourself from other players or attacking NPC's. There are TWO exceptions to this rule: *# If you catch someone pickpocketing you, you may kill them (regardless of level) and let them lay there in misery. *# If the killed player, after being raised, immediately attacks you again; if this happens repeatedly, let him lay there in misery. *It is YOUR responsibility to carry a stock of Raise Dead scrolls or alternate raising method. *After a PvP kill, neither side can re-initiate with the same player(s) for 10min (real time), unless the player(s) involved agree to an earlier re-match. Repeatedly killing the same player over and over again (even when following the 10 minute rule) is considered griefing and poor sport, and is discouraged. *After a PvP kill, (the loser of the fight) MUST leave the immediate zone for 10 minutes (real time) before you can re-enter, UNLESS your killer says you can stay. Special notes on this rule: *# If this occurs in Pelennor Fields or Morgul Crossroads you must spend your 10 minutes OUTSIDE the gates and in the next zone. The winner of the fight (or an aid) must escort you out of the gates as soon as possible, allowing for any currently raging battles to finish. *# If this occurs in Minas Tirith: Great Gate or Minas Morgul: Bridge you must exit out to Pelennor Fields or Morgul Crossroads, respectively to carry out your 10 minutes befor re-entry (you may find any safe area to rest if you wish). *# If this occurs in Minas Tirith proper or Minas Morgul proper you may spend your 10 minutes in any shop. You cannot continue fighting during this time except in defense. This is because both a safe escort outside the city and re-entry are difficult. *# If killed in a Group PvP, you CANNOT rejoin in the battle until one side is victorious, unless agreed upon. You cannot immediately attack the victors until the last of your group's 10 minutes are up, unless your in a different area from the battle. *Any re-logging of a different character to claim vengeance (unless previously agreed-upon) is a violation and will result in severe punishment. *If your engaged in a PvP battle and an NPC gets the final shot, you must still raise your opponent(except in the cities). PvP 10 minute rules will still apply, no instant killing to get the XP. Pickpocketing *Pickpocketing is allowed, and is considered a hostile action. *You MAY attempt to pickpocket... *# Any hostile NPC. *# Any faction-neutral NPCs who are not initially hostile to you. *# Any hostile PC if they are also legal PvP targets (not Effortless rank.) *You may NOT attempt to pickpocket... *# Any same-faction or friendly character, PC or NPC. *If you get caught pickpocketing, the victim, along with his travelling party, can retaliate with full force in an effort to regain the stolen item(s), regardless of levels. If the pickpocketer is in a travelling party of his own, that party may not defend him if he gets caught. Faction treason *It is ILLEGAL to raise a dead invader anywhere in your city, unless you killed him. *You may not attack NPC's from your own faction for any reason. You will experience heavy XP penalties for doing so. *You may not buff or heal an invading enemy (you should be killing them.) *You may not open the gates for an invading enemy (but it is not illegal to leave gates open.) *You may ally with the opposing faction in the wild (away from faction areas) to survive. IMPORTANT: Be careful in these cases not to kill any NPCs allied with a member in your party as it will result in LARGE XP penalties. DM and Deputy authority *DMs have full authority on the server, both when they are logged on as DM or as a player. *A deputy's authority includes performing server resets when they are needed, moderating the shout or party channel, monitoring parked characters and conflict resolution. In the absence of a full DM, a deputy's judgements are final. *If you disagree with a DM or deputy's decisions, do NOT take the issue to the shout or party channel. Use the DM channel or Tells to communicate with the DM or deputy directly. If you have further issues, please send a personal message to another DM or RONIN, the GM / Player Advocate on the forums. Miscellaneous tidbits *Loot stealing and kill stealing is not permitted. *Bug exploits, script exploits, character hacking, etc. are not permitted. *Parking your character for more than 15 minutes is not permitted. *If a player appears to have no respect for these rules, it is NOT within your rights to break these rules in retaliation, no matter HOW bad things get. Making yourself a vigilante makes the DM's job that much harder to enforce the rules. Be cool, take screenshots, and let the DMs handle it. *Failure to follow these rules in their entirety may result in scolding, loss of XP / levels, deletion of characters, temporary banning or permanent banning. *Your staff wishes things to be fun and run smoothly. These rules exist to ensure this, but it is not our desire to make them overbearing or a burden. If you feel there is a legitimate reason for revising the rules, please mention it to the staff or PM RONIN directly. PvP and summons *Any summon/familiar/dominated creature/companion under your command is your responsibility. You cannot use it to start any PvP you yourself cannot do legally. *If attacked by a summons from an effortless player , you MUST FIRST ask him to call the summons off. If he fails to do so, consider him a legal target. *You may not kill any effortless player's summons just for the fun of it, unless it attacked you & you did ask the owner to call the summons off. *If your summons accidently kills an effortless player, you must resurrect the player. *If your summons kills your opponent in PvP, you will not get PvP experience. You must resurrect your opponent and MAY NOT kill him again to get the experience. PvP 10 minute rules still applies. Home category:gameworld details